Love Hina (anime) Episode 2
"#2: The Hinata’s New Resident Shinobu: Arrow Signs" is the 2nd episode of the ''Love Hina'' anime series created and released as part of the 24-episode anime series airing on TV Tokyo from April 19th through to September 27th, 2000. The series featured character designs designed by Makoto Uno, based on those designed by Ken Akamatsu, and possessed the opening theme song Sakura Saku as well as the closing theme Kimi Sae Ireba. When the anime was later used as the source for a comic based on the anime, Love Hina Anime Comics, the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials were all included in the series. Plot While in the process of packing her room, Shinobu does not want to leave and breaks down after her mother asks if she told her friends at school that she was leaving. Running out of the house, Shinobu stops at the Yukemori Bridge and catches sight of Keitaro Urashima sketching in his sketch book. Seeing that he was sketching a picture of her smiling after the Hinata Elders took and threw the book to her, Shinobu briefly considered returning the book after Keitaro apologizes to her and runs away, leaving the book behind. However, after she learns from the Hinata Elders that he was living at the Hinata House, she simply returns home with the book. The following day, Shinobu attends school and attempts to inform her classmates of her coming withdrawal from the school but fails, instead only briefly speaking with Akiko Taichi, who was unwittingly being taken advantage of by other girls outside of class. While being questioned on when she was going to announce her leave by her teacher, Shinobu is interrupted when Kaolla rides by on one of her inventions. Later that day she makes her way to Hinata House to return Keitaro's sketch book but becomes intimidated by them and runs back home. That night, having recognized Shinobu as the daughter of the owner of Hinata Restaurant, Keitaro, Naru, Mitsune and Kaolla make their way to the restaurant following Kaolla's attempt at making dinner only to discover the restaurant's closure. As the group end up at the Hinata Café, Haruka explains the situation at the restaurant and Keitaro can't help but see similarities between Shinobu's situation and what he last remembers of his promise girl leaving Hinata in a removal van. When her father visits on the final day of the move, Shinobu leaves the house as her parents begin bickering. Wandering Hinata, she is found by Keitaro who brings her to Hinata House for a farewell party. However, due to their poor cooking, Shinobu ends up preparing the food for the party. Enjoying herself for the first time in a while, Shinobu admits that she doesn't want to leave Hinata and so, when her parents come looking for her, Keitaro hides her from them to give her time to decide whether she wants to stay in Hinata or move with her parents. Leading him up to the dormitory's roof, Shinobu reveals how she used to play here as a child and laments how she had no friends or any real talent; asking Keitaro what it was like to be so talented that he managed to enter Tokyo University. In an effort to cheer her up, Keitaro praises her cooking ability while also stating that if he could get into Tokyo University than anyone could. When Shinobu's parents finally catch up to them, Shinobu stands her ground, stating that she wished to stay at the Hinata House and continue attending her school. Her request granted, Shinobu attends her school and manages to make a friend in Kikuko. |} |} Category:Episodes